


Big Book of Ships

by thirsty_for_characters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Reunions, School Dances, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirsty_for_characters/pseuds/thirsty_for_characters
Summary: A book of one-shots for the various fandoms I'm in. Tags will be added as more is posted. * denotes smut.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Frodo Baggins & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Ron Weasley, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	1. The Science of Mistletoe (Tony Stark x Bruce Banner)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I've ever posted fan fiction, so 1. I'm really nervous and 2. It might be bad. If you have any suggestions, I'm more than welcome to take constructive criticism, but nothing mean please :) Requests are also more than welcome! This book is just for ships, but if people want to see x reader stuff, I will make a separate book for that! Also, I know this is short, and the next one will be too, but hopefully I can write some slightly more involved ones down the line!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers Tower is going all out for Christmas. Bruce is stuck decorating with Tony. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a second chapter, this time from Marvel. This is wayyyyy shorter than the first chapter (I wrote it like a year ago lol), and yes, I'm still living in 2012 where the fandom had all of the Avengers living in the Tower together. Again, if you'd like to request things, you are more than welcome to do so. Also, some shameless promo, you should follow me on Instagram (@thirsty_for_characters) and my Tumblr and Wattpad (both are @thirstyforcharacters).

It was the day after Thanksgiving, aka Christmas Time. But instead of Black Friday shopping, the Avengers were decking the halls of the Tower. Most of the Avengers didn’t have a family to celebrate with, so they figured, why not celebrate together? Thus, the decorating was underway. They split off into groups in order to get the job done a little quicker. Decorating the entire Tower was no easy task. Each pair of Avengers got to decorate different floors. And of course, Bruce was stuck dealing with Tony, since he was one of the only people who could put up with his shit for an extended period of time. They were to decorate the Avengers’ main hangout space. Bruce was trying to make the place look nice, but Tony was only focused on one thing.

“Do we have to have mistletoe in every doorway?” Bruce groaned.

“Of course,” Tony replied with a smirk, “It maximizes the amount of people I can make out with.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Whatever,” and continued hanging Christmas lights around the windows. 

Tony sauntered up to the ladder that Bruce was standing on, “C’mon, we should test one out, ya know, for science.”

“Yeah ok Tony,” Bruce responded sarcastically, since he could never believe a thing Tony said.

“You think I’m joking? Get down from there, and I’ll show you how much I’m joking.”

Bruce froze. Was he being serious? Well, I suppose there’s only one way to find out, even if I’m almost definitely going to regret it. “Oh fine, if you insist.”

“I do insist, Brucie. Now get your cute self down here.”

Cute? Does he really think I’m cute? What is happening? Oh, it’s probably just Tony being Tony. 

He gingerly climbed down the ladder. Tony raised his arm above the two of them. Bruce looked up and there it was.

“Time for Experiment no. 1.” Tony said. Bruce didn’t even get a chance to respond before Tony captured his lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. It wasn’t anything like Bruce expected. He expected him to be controlling and calculating, just like he was on the battlefield. But here, while he was clearly in control, it had a softer side that he appreciated. It was over far too quickly.

“I would say Experiment no. 1 was a success. Now let’s see if Experiment no. 2 has the same response.” And this time, Bruce smiled.


	2. Realizations, or The One Discussing the Aftermath of Saving Chancellor Palpatine from General Grievous (Obi-Wan Kenobi x Anakin Skywalker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While saving Sheev Palpatine from the Invisible Hand, Anakin has some realizations about his feelings for Obi-Wan. He just hopes they don't ruin everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I know it's been a little while since I've uploaded, so I'm back with a chapter of my faves! This one is a little longer because Obikin just gets me inspired. I took a little liberty with the dialogue because though I remember some of the iconic movie lines, I don't remember everything. Also, I deleted my Wattpad account because of the recent data breach, but you can also still find me on Tumblr (@thirstyforcharacters) and Instagram (@thirsty_for_characters) if you want to request anything or just chat :)

The first thing that Anakin felt after killing Count Dooku was pure, unadulterated panic. Obi-Wan was still unconscious, and he had to get Chancellor Palpatine out safely. Though to be honest, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get him out. Lately, Palpatine’s friendship with him felt a bit more like an obsession, and he was getting kind of creeped out; though of course, he didn’t voice this, as to not sound rude. 

He was definitely more panicked about Obi-Wan, his very unconscious former master. He hefted him onto his shoulders and told the chancellor to follow, though he was barely paying attention to what he was saying to him. All of his thoughts were focused on Obi-Wan, which is a problem he noticed even more as of late, especially after his break up with Padme. He had had a bit of a crush on him as a Padawan, which he was assured was normal, but now, for whatever reason, he was truly noticing how much he lo-

No. He couldn’t say that. Even if he admitted it to himself, Obi-Wan was too dedicated to the code for that. He shook the thought from his head. Focus, Anakin.

He ran with the chancellor, and panicked even more when the ship tilted to one side, causing the three men to be dangling down an elevator shaft. And of course, because Anakin always has the best luck, that’s when Obi-Wan decided to wake up. 

He cried out in surprise, “What in the world? Why am I upside down? Weren’t we just fighting Dooku? And the Chancellor?”

“Relax, Master, I have it under control.”

“It sure looks like it.”

He did always love Obi-Wan’s sarcasm, even though he’d never admit it.

“I really do. Dooku is taken care of, and once the ship is upright, we’re going to storm the control room.”

Though of course, that’s not exactly what happened. They were captured once again, broken free once again, and now, Grievous had escaped and they were flying his ship, or at least they were.

“Not to worry, we’re still flying half a ship,” Obi-Wan attempted to console. 

How dare he look so pretty in the face of danger. Anakin couldn’t help but sneak glances at him while he was trying to land the ship. Somehow, he succeeded.

“Another happy landing,” Obi-Wan remarked.

“You just always have something sassy to say, don’t you?” Anakin muttered.

Obi-Wan heard and smirked, but did not reply. The Chancellor was returned, and Obi-Wan was supposed to be headed to the Council to give a report while leaving Anakin to deal with the press, despite the fact that-

“This whole operation was your idea.”

“But you’re the hero of the hour, Anakin. You were carrying me around on your back for most of the time. Besides, don’t you want to see Senator Amidala?”

Anakin’s eyes widened, “How did you know?”

“I’ve always known. You may be able to hide it from the council, but I know you a bit too well.”

“Maybe not as well as you thought,” Anakin said, “we stopped seeing each other a little while ago. Said we were better as friends.”

“I see. At any rate, you are a bit more popular with the press that I am.”

Anakin was somewhat disappointed by Obi-Wan’s apparent lack of reaction, though he never really showed emotion. He didn’t want to talk to the press; he just wanted to go with Obi-Wan to the council, and then train with Obi-Wan, and then have tea with Obi-Wan in his quarters even though he hates tea. He just wants to be with Obi-Wan.

“Why can’t I just stay with you?” 

Oh, boy. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

Obi-Wan’s brow quirked up in surprise, “I never thought you’d willingly go to see the Council.”

“Well, I’m just full of surprises,” Anakin replied, though what he really wanted to say was something along the lines of I’d do anything if it was with you.

“Apparently. One of us does have to deal with the press.”

“Can I see you after?” Anakin knew he sounded desperate, but after almost losing him for at least the 50th time during the Clone Wars, he wanted to be with him.

Obi-Wan’s mostly emotionless expression faltered slightly, “So you don’t really want to see the Council then.”

“No. Just you.”

Anakin was terrified.

But apparently, he had no reason to be, because Obi-Wan actually smiled and said, “Alright then. Once you’ve finished here, why don’t you come to my quarters?”

Anakin beamed, “Sure!” and probably almost skipped away.

He dealt with the press accordingly, and as everyone was walking away, he heard a little “psst. Ani!” coming from behind a column.

“Hey Padme,” he replied, ducking behind it to join her.

She smirked, “You’re rather chipper for just having been grilled by the press.”

“I’m going to see Obi! How could I not be excited?”

“You gonna tell him?”

“I-” he faltered, “I don’t know. He knew about us, though.”

“And did he condemn you for it?”

“Well,” Anakin hesitated, “no. He didn’t”

Padme smiled, “Then clearly, despite what he taught you, he doesn’t really have a problem with attachment.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Go get him then. Don’t let me keep you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin gently knocked on the door to Obi-Wan’s quarters. He had to wipe the sweat on his hands off on his trousers before he did. This would be the moment that could ruin their friendship forever.

“It’s open,” came the gentle reply. 

Anakin jumped. He knew he would respond, yet it still scared him. He was being ridiculous.

He pushed the door open, entering the familiar, humble, very “Ob-Wan esque” room. Minimal and simplistic, yet elegant, just like its occupant. 

“You seem a little stressed. Tea?”

“You know I hate tea,” Anakin replied with a chuckle, trying to make himself appear more at ease.

“Yes, I suppose you always have.”

Anakin decided to say it before he got too scared, “I have something I need to tell you.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what could be so important?” He crossed the kitchen area, holding a mug of jasmine tea, to sit beside Anakin on the small couch. 

“I’m attached to you,” he blurts. He takes a deep breath, then continues, “I think I always have been, but I’ve only admitted it to myself recently. First it was as a mentor, then a best friend, but now, it...it kind of feels like more than that.”

Anakin thinks that the most he’s ever talked about his feelings. He’s good at showing, but not at telling. Obi-Wan was always better at that.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his temple with his free hand, “This isn’t an ideal situation,” at seeing the abject heartbreak on Anakin’s face, he backtracked, “no, oh Anakin, I feel the same way. It’s just not ideal because of our particular circumstances.”

“Really? You...really?” Anakin was too excited to talk about all of the bad stuff.”

Obi-Wan smiled gently, “Yes. I do. But the Council-”

“Doesn’t need to know,” Anakin interrupted, “we can keep it a secret. If anyone could, it's us.”

After about 15 minutes of prodding, pleading, and maybe a little begging, Obi-Wan caved, “Oh alright. We can try it. But if we get kicked out of the Order, I’m blaming you.”

Anakin just threw his arms around him, “It’s okay. We could figure it out, like we always do.”

Obi-Wan returned the hug, “Yes, I suppose we could.”

Even though the future was uncertain, Anakin had Obi-Wan now, and that was all he needed.


	3. Reuniting (Frodo Baggins x Samwise Gamgee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hasn't been talking to Frodo much lately. And he's determined to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated this story because college is kicking my ass right now, but I hope you enjoy this little blurb about my two favorite Hobbits. Hopefully, when I gain my footing a little bit, I'll be writing more. I also have a full length Obi-Wan Kenobi x OC and Anakin Skywalker x OC (though not the same OC haha) fic in the works; I already have the first four chapters done (and it's taken me months to write them), so hopefully I will get around to starting to post that soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and you should also follow my Tumblr (@thirstyforcharacters) if you want some more nerdy content!

Frodo was perfectly fine.

It had been almost a year since the destruction of the Ring. Frodo, as well as the other Hobbits, returned to the Shire after Aragorn’s coronation/wedding. They had gone back to the peaceful life; Pippin and Merry, of course, were still causing trouble. Frodo was writing a book that encompassed their journey across Middle Earth. He had plenty of food, a roof over his head, and not many stressors, which was quite the antithesis to before; when he wasn’t climbing a volcano, he was getting stabbed by a Ringwraith or trying to control a ring-crazed Gollum. So by all accounts, he should be fine.

Except he wasn’t.

Yes, part of it was because of the trauma. You can’t get hypnotized by an evil ring and literally go to hell and back without a little bit of PTSD. But that wasn’t what was bothering him.

It was Sam.

Sam was doing fine, from what he could tell. He still gardened, still went for drinks at the local pub, and still was as jolly as ever. 

But for some indiscernible reason, Sam wasn’t talking to him. And that was the problem. The two had been each other’s rocks on the long journey; Sam literally carried him for part of the way. So why all of a sudden had Sam stopped speaking to him?

A knock on his door roused him from his deep ponder.

“Wonder who it could be,” he mused aloud, wandering to the door.

He swung it open to be greeted with the smiling face of Gandalf!

Immediately, he hugged him around the middle, “Gandalf! It’s wonderful to see you, old friend. I’m afraid that since I wasn’t expecting company; the place is rather messy.”

Gandalf chuckled, stepping through the door after Frodo released him, “That’s quite alright, Frodo. It’s great to see you. I won’t be staying too long anyway; I’m just here to deliver a message from another old friend.”

He was clutching a letter in his left hand, which he extended to Frodo.

Frodo ripped the letter open and read, 

“Dear Frodo,

Hello, my good friend. I hope that the time since our adventure has treated you well. As I’m sure you are well aware, it has been nearly a year since our return from Mount Doom on March 25th, and I should like to host a gala honoring this anniversary. Not only will it be celebrating our accomplishments, it will also be a chance for us to reunite, since our party has not seen each other for quite some time. I do hope you are able to make it.

Hope to see you soon,

Aragorn.”

“The other Hobbits, as well as Legolas, Gimli, and myself will all be present,” Gandalf said.

“Of course I’ll go!” replied Frodo, “I’ve missed everyone so much!”

Gandalf’s eyes twinkled, “Fantastic. I will come to the Shire five days before to collect all four of you by eagle.”

“Would you like to stay for tea, Gandalf? I’d hate for you to leave this early,” Frodo asked.

Gandalf agreed, and soon enough, the two were enjoying tea while eating scones and jam. Each talked about their time after their adventure, and during this time, Frodo brought up his conundrum to Gandalf.

Gandalf agreed that Sam’s behavior was strange, though he seemed to have a knowing gleam in his eye.

“Talk to him at the gala,” he had said, “he won’t be able to avoid you there.”

Soon enough, it was five days before the gala. Frodo was excited, yet nervous. He couldn’t wait to see his old friends after such a long time, yet he was nervous to talk to Sam. During the flight down, Pippin and Merry were cracking jokes while Sam, Frodo, and Gandalf couldn’t help but laugh along. It was still a long fives days, though. In the back of his mind, Frodo couldn’t help but wish they had flown rather than walked, but then they wouldn’t have nearly as many memories together.

Before they knew it, they were touching down before the gates of Minas Tirith. The guards nodded and opened the gates for them, and people cheered for them as they weaved through the streets of the city. Frodo still found it rather strange being famous.

Soon, they made it to the gates of the castle. They were once again allowed in by guards, and upon entering, the first thing they saw was Arwen sitting underneath the shade of the White Tree. When she saw them, she bounded up from her seat and swept all of them in tight embraces.

“It’s so wonderful to see all of you,” she said, “the others are looking forward to your arrival. The gala won’t start for another few hours, but Aragorn would like some time for just the Fellowship to spend together.”

They, of course, gave Arwen their well wishes in return, and she led them inside to where Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were already waiting in the dining area.

Aragorn smiled when they entered, “Good afternoon, old friends. I hope your journey here was less harrowing than the one we took many years ago.”

“If it was as tough as the first time, I wouldn’t have come,” Pippin quipped.

The room erupted in a chorus of laughter as hands were shaken, hugs were given, and tankards of beer were passed around. Frodo cherished the time they got to spend alone together; he had missed the company greatly. Gimli, of course, was as outspoken as ever, and Legolas had much to talk about with the dealings in Mirkwood, given that he was now king. But before long, their solitude was broken, and guests for the gala came pouring in. He exchanged handshakes with many strangers, saw some other old friends, such as Faramir, Eowyn, and Eomer, and danced more than he had in a very long time. All in all, he was having a wonderful time. But he still hadn’t really gotten to talk to Sam.

Speaking of which, he was having a drink with Legolas, and they looked like they were discussing something rather important. Frodo was pondering whether or not he should interrupt them when he and Sam locked eyes. Legolas looked up at them and smirked, then walked away, leaving Sam on his own. Frodo swallowed hard and made his approach.

“Do you mind if I sit?”

With a shake of Sam’s head as permission, he sat. He didn’t really know how to bring it up, so he kind of just blurted it out.

“Why haven’t you been talking to me?” When Sam stared blankly in reply, he added, “I know you still tend the garden. I know you still go out around town. I know you still talk to Pippin and Merry. Why don’t you talk to me? Did I do something wrong?” 

Sam shook his head vigorously, now having a look of guilt spreading across his features, “No, Mr. Frodo. You haven’t done anything wrong, I promise.”

“Then why?” Frodo wasn’t really upset or angry anymore, just defeated.

“Because I…” he trailed off, then continued, “after our journey, I… realized that I had strong feelings for you. I was afraid of them, and also didn’t want to bring them up around you because I knew you were coping with a lot after the Ring. So I thought maybe it would be better to just leave you alone.”

Frodo was shocked, at least at first. Then it started to make sense. Sam had an unyielding devotion to him, following him to the ends of Middle Earth. He always took care of him before he took care of himself, and after their trip, he did seem a bit more awkward around him.

“Sam, loving someone is nothing to be ashamed of, I promise you. And how could I not feel the same about you. You’ve always been there for me, now let me be there for you.”

And they didn’t leave each other’s sides for the rest of the night.


	4. What Happened in Budapest (Clint Barton x Natasha Romanov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an action-packed fight with Ultron, the Avengers need a safe house. Clint provides them with one, and they discover a secret that they didn't exactly expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is brought to you by me re-watching Age of Ultron and hating that Bruce and Natasha were put together because Clintasha is endgame! So I did a little blurb re-writing it because it's one of the only straight couples I ship and I'm salty that it never happened lol. As per usual, I'm going to shamelessly plug my Tumblr (@thirstyforcharacters) because I wanna make online friends and I want people to read my stuff :). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this shorter chapter!

By all accounts, the life of the Avengers at the moment was not very good. 

It felt as though the entire world was against them (and it was, the Hulk destroying parts of an entire city isn’t exactly a good look for the team). But it wasn’t their fault, it was the weird witch girl’s! Who was fighting for Ultron, which was Tony and Bruce’s fault. So it was their fault after all. Oops.

At the moment, they were trying to figure out what their next move was. Thor seemed to want to go to Asgard to do some investigating, which was fine. The rest needed a place to stay, but there really wasn’t anywhere in the world where they couldn’t be found. The Tower was definitely not an option, and neither was going to SHIELD. While trying to wrack their brains for a place to stay, Natasha and Clint seemed to be having an entirely separate conversation, whispering to themselves.

“Hey!” Tony called to them, “are you guys gonna help us try to find somewhere to stay or not?”

The pair shared a meaningful look, and finally, Clint said, “I think I know a place. We- I have a farm that we could use as a safe house. No one knows about it, except you all now.”

“Sounds like that’s the place for us,” Steve conceded, “thank you for giving up your home for us.”

Clint waved him off, “It’s no problem. We are family, in a strange way.”

While Clint was flying toward their destination, Bruce was stewing something over in his head. Clint said that no one else knew about the farm, yet he and Natasha were whispering about it. Clearly, Natasha wasn’t no one. Why didn’t she say anything about it? He supposed that in this moment, it didn’t matter much. They had somewhere they could go; that’s what was important right now. 

Soon enough, Clint was landing the Quinjet toward the edge of his property. The crew exited the jet and looked around. It was quite nice. There was a farmhouse to the left, a barn to the right, a chicken coop, a small archery range, a pile of logs and some axes, and plenty of wide open space. 

Clint gently pushed open the door and called out, “Guess who’s home?”

Two pairs of feet came sprinting down the stairs, and two children, a girl and a boy, came into view.

“Papa! Mama!” exclaimed the little girl, running into Clint’s arms. 

The little boy gave Natasha a tight squeeze, and the two assassin’s greeted the children warmly. Bruce had never seen either of them smile quite like this. He was surprised, but pleasantly so. 

“These are...little agents,” Tony remarked, shocked. 

“Are you guys married, then?” asked Steve, also sounding quite surprised.

“Yeah, we have been for a while. And we adopted our little ones just 3 years ago. They’ve wanted to meet you for a while,” Clint replied.

The little girl let go of her father and wandered up to Thor, tugging at his hammer.

Thor laughed and lifted the girl into his arms, “Maybe someday you will be worthy of Mjolnir, young one. Asgard would have a fine queen if that were to be the case.”

Tony face lit up suddenly, almost as if having a realization, “Oh, so that’s what happened in Budapest!”

If he ended up doubled over in pain from Natasha punching him in the gut, no one needed to know.


	5. *12 Years (Sirius Black x Remus Lupin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is on the run from the Ministry of Magic, and he misses Remus in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is set just after the Prisoner of Azkaban, when Sirius is still living on the run. I haven't written for WolfStar before, despite the fact that they're one of my favorite Harry Potter ships, so I hope you enjoy this (very) short blurb about these two (who both deserved better)!
> 
> Word Count: 801

Sirius certainly had done his waiting. But now he was a free man, or at least, as free as he could be. Unfortunately, being on the run wasn’t the most freeing; it was still a hell of a lot better than Azkaban, though. He already adored Harry and his two friends; he couldn’t wait to maybe someday have Harry live with him. Seeing Snape again wasn’t exactly first on his priority list, but he mostly ignored him. And of course, the vindication of finally exposing Pettigrew, though for a small group of people, was quite nice. 

The thing he was simultaneously the most excited and most sad for was seeing Remus again.

You see, Sirius was ecstatic to see him again. One of his best friends, confidants, allies, and ever so occasionally, sexual partner. It only happened a few times; soft, quick touches in the dark. But they were some of the best experiences he had had. He had thought about it often in his time at Azkaban, how he wished that the two could’ve dated back then so that he would’ve at least been able to be his lover before that place drove him mad. He had hoped that when he was free, they could become something more. Running from the law wasn’t exactly conducive to that, though. So for now, thoughts would have to do.

Currently, Sirius and Buckbeak were hiding high up in the Grampian Mountains, undetectable by magical law enforcement. At the moment, Sirius was alone in their cave hideout, as Buckbeak had gone out to hunt. Whenever Buckbeak was around, he was Sirius’ main focus, but when he was by himself, he grew a bit more introspective. Which is why his thoughts wandered to Remus. Wondering if he was okay, reminiscing about the past, and annoyingly, in a more sexual manner. Well, he supposed, if he was going to be alone, at least he still had his thoughts from the past. 

He closed his eyes and thought back to their final rendezvous before everything went wrong. It was just a few days before James and Lily’s demise, and they had just had a close call with a batch of Death Eaters. They escaped to Grimmauld Place, which was shockingly empty, and after being sure Kreacher had enough tasks so that he wouldn’t disturb them, they stumbled their way into Sirius’ bedroom. Just thinking about the dirty, wet kisses they had shared was enough to make his cock throb with need. He shook his head, trying to repress the memory, knowing that it would not only make him horny, but also upset that the two couldn’t be reunited. But he lacked the self control to push it down. Instead, he allowed Dream Remus to lock the door and continued down the rabbit hole of his memory.

When Dream Remus shoved him up against the wall, he freed his hard member from his tattered trousers. He remembered how Remus had manhandled him just how he liked it, and when dream Remus shoved him to his knees, Sirius finally closed his hand around his cock. He hissed at the pleasurable feeling coursing through his veins as he started to jerk himself off at a slow pace. The memory of Remus’ cock down his throat almost felt real, so real he could swear he was actually there. In his dream world, Remus was shoving his dick deeper into Sirius’ throat. Dream Sirius gagged and pulled off of his, licking the tip of Remus’ dick before taking him back into his mouth, just as deep as it had been before. 

Sirius could practically hear Remus growl, “That’s it. Only way to make you be quiet for once is to make you choke on my cock.”  
He groaned, and his hand sped up, getting closer and closer to completion. All he needed now was the final piece of the puzzle.  
“I’m going to cum now, Sirius. You gonna swallow it all?”

Sirius heard himself whine, desperately wanting to taste Remus. When Remus finally let go, Sirius did too; the white liquid coated his hand and a little bit got onto his trousers as well. He took a few minutes to allow himself to come down from his high, then cleaned his hand and trousers off as best he could with the water they had left. He’d have to go down to the river to get some more water to boil once Buckbeak came back. For now though, he was stuck missing his best friend; not just his touch, but the warmth his smile brought, the jokes they shared, and the love, whether platonic or romantic, the two shared. He had already waited 12 years in Azkaban to be reunited with him, but he supposed he’d have to wait a little bit longer.


	6. Going Stag, Until You're Not (Harry Potter x Ron Weasley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Harry nor Ron have a date to the Yule Ball. A suggestion from Hermione solves that problem, but they didn't bargain for what would happen afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! There's a Harry Potter marathon on TV right now, so I was inspired to write a short, fluffy piece about it since I'm in a Harry Potter state of mind. I don't really like the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else haha. Hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> Word Count: 1.7k

Harry didn’t know what to do.

Cho Chang’s rejection still stung, like she had slapped him in the face in the middle of winter. Of course, she was already with Cedric, and Harry wouldn’t be so rude as to ask her to ditch him. But now, he truly had no idea who to go with. There were a couple girls he thought about: Hermione, but she already had a date (though she still wouldn’t tell them who), Ginny, but he didn’t want Ron, Fred, George, and Percy to kill him in his sleep, or Parvati or Lavender, but he didn’t feel like he knew them well enough. Maybe a girl on the Quidditch team? No, Angelina was going with Fred, and Alicia and Katie were going together. He was running out of options.

He knew Ron didn’t know what to do, either.

Ron may have blurted out a dance proposal to Fleur Delacour, but since then, he hadn’t asked anyone.

When Harry asked him why, he just shrugged and said, “Just don’t really know who I’d go with.”

Malfoy had been teasing both of them mercilessly about not finding a date; he was going with Pansy Parkinson (who Ron and Hermione agreed wasn’t much of a catch). And of course, the Weasley twins would find any excuse to tease them. He knew it was lighthearted, but even a little “he can fight a dragon, but can’t get a date” was a bit annoying after a while.

One day, though, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library, looking for answers about the golden egg, Hermione gave them a helpful suggestion.

“Why don’t the two of you just go together? You know, go stag?”

Harry grimaced, “Well, I wouldn’t mind that, but it was made pretty clear to me that I had to have a legitimate date. The Champions have to waltz together at the beginning of the ball.”

“Ron could just dance with you for a little bit. It wouldn’t be all that bad,” Hermione said.

Ron shrugged, “I kind of agree with Hermione. At this point, it’s not like we’d be able to find a girl to go with.”

“Are you sure? People would probably assume we’re together, and I don’t particularly want Rita Skeeter to write an article about you,” asked Harry.

Ron waved him off, “Oh all that press stuff is full of crap, anyway. I bet half of the people that read it don’t actually believe it. I’ll go with you, Harry. Just a bit of a waltz, then we can spend the rest of the night hanging out by the food table.”

“Alright,” agreed Harry, “let’s do this.”

Doing this was a bit easier said than done. Though the trio tried not to talk about it much, the rumor spread around the school like wildfire. It seemed like everywhere he went, Harry heard whispers of “Did you hear Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are going to the Yule Ball together?” “I wonder if they’ve been dating this entire time.” “I heard that they were caught snogging in an abandoned classroom.”

Ron insisted that he didn’t mind, ““It’s alright mate, it’s a hazard that comes with being friends with you.”

Harry still didn’t particularly enjoy that people were talking about Ron like that, but he supposed that if Ron didn’t care, he shouldn’t either.

Ron had started acting a bit differently around him, too. He walked a bit closer to him in the hallway. He brushed their fingers together sometimes, almost like he wanted to hold his hand. Though he always glared at the people who whispered at him in the halls of Hogwarts, he had never wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders before. 

“Wish they would just bugger off,” he would mutter, steering Harry away from wandering eyes.

There was one time Harry couldn’t help but ask, “I thought you didn’t mind if people talked about us.”

“Don’t mind them talking about me,” he replied, “just don’t like them talking about you. Never have. You go through too much for them to be saying things.”

If Harry had been paying enough attention, he would’ve seen the tips of Ron’s ears turning pink.

Closer to the day, Harry rounded the corner to the Great Hall and heard Ron and Hermione speaking in hushed voices.

“I’m going to absolutely embarrass him, looking like that.”

“You won’t embarrass him, Ron. He won’t care what you look like; you’re his best friend, and the two of you will have fun, no matter what.”

“But in that monstrosity? He’s supposed to be going to the ball with a proper date, not with his dirt poor best friend who can’t even get decent dress robes. I don’t want to make him look bad, Hermione.”

“You could probably ask your sister to help. She’s pretty good with fashion.”

“Good idea, Hermione. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Harry couldn’t pin why his cheeks were warm. It was nice, he supposed, the sentiment that Ron was holding. But he agreed with Hermione; quite frankly, he didn’t care what Ron was wearing, the two of them were just there to have fun. Besides, he thought Ron looked handsome in anything.

That thought made him stop in his tracks. He realized that lately, he’d been thinking about Ron much more than he used to, and quite honestly, in a different way than he used to. He never thought he liked guys, but he couldn’t hide the fact that he thought he was attracted to Ron. Maybe he even had a crush on him. Perhaps those rumors weren’t so crazy, after all.

Far too soon, the big day arrived. Harry and Ron had worked with Neville and Ginny to improve their dancing skills before the big day (“You need to be proper,” Ginny claimed, “Can’t have the Champion and his date making fools of themselves,” Ron was blushing when he told her to bugger off), and both he and Ron improved a lot. He was expected to lead because he was the Champion, and Ron was a good follower. 

Harry changed into his dress robes and sat in one of the plush arm chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. His hands were sweaty, he noticed, and he wiped them off on his robes. Why was he so nervous?

Neville walked in them and sat beside him with a smile, “Do you feel ready, Harry?”

“I think so,” he replied, “thanks to you and Ginny.”

Neville grinned a little wider, “It was no problem, really. You’ve both gotten a lot better. Oh, speak of the devil.”

Ginny flounced down the stairs, donning her own ball gown and a bright smile to match Neville’s.

“Hello, gentlemen,” she greeted.

“Hi, Ginny. You look amazing!” Neville complimented, hugging her.

“Hey, Ginny,” Harry said, giving her a hug after Neville released her, “do you happen to know where your brother is?”

“He’s just finishing up getting ready,” answered Ginny, “I fixed up his dress robes a bit so they’re less ghastly. He’s still worried though. Doesn’t think he looks good enough for you.”

Her smile had turned into a mischievous grin.

Harry felt his cheeks flush, “He’ll look good no matter what. Besides, it’s not like we’re actually dating. We’re just going stag.”

“Why are you blushing then?” Ginny questioned with an arched brow.

“And you said he’d look good, no matter what,” added Neville.

“I… I don’t know,” Harry said, looking down at his feet.

“Well, we’ll see you later, Harry,” Ginny told him.

Neville took Ginny by the arm and they left the room. Most other couples were following suit. The Weasley twins had Angelina and Lee on their arms, but of course they couldn’t leave the room without a little jest.

“Take care of our brother, will you, Harry?” teased Fred.

“Yeah, don’t snog his face off on the first date?” joked George.

Before Harry could respond, they walked away. Harry was so concentrated on them, he almost didn’t notice Ron coming down the stairs. Ginny had managed to make the robes look decent. All of the ruffles had been removed, and a simple charm had been done to make the fabrics look like new. Ron smiled nervously when he approached Harry.

“Reckon Ginny made these things look at least half decent.”

“She did. You look nice, Ron.”

This time, Harry did notice the reddening of Ron’s ears.

“Thanks. Wanna look at least somewhat okay walking next to the Champion.”

“You’d look great no matter what, Ron. Really,” Harry said with a gentle smile.

At this moment, Harry was glad that all of the other couples had left by now. It was just him and Ron in the common room.

“That’s nice of you, Harry,” Ron replied, albeit a bit awkwardly, “I suppose we should go now, shouldn’t we? Don’t want to keep the other champions waiting.”

Ron started to walk toward the portrait hole, but Harry grabbed his hand, “Wait. Ron, are we really going stag anymore?”

Ron scratched the back of his neck, “Well, yeah. We’re just mates, right?”

Harry sighed, “I suppose so. But haven’t things felt… different to you lately?”

“Yeah,” replied Ron, “but not like, a bad different.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

He noticed that he was still holding Ron’s hand. His cheeks reddened and he tried to pull it away, but Ron tightened his grip.

“Do you want to go as like, legit dates?”

“I do,” responded Harry, “I really do. Shall we?”

He extended his arm out for Ron to take.

Ron beamed and took his arm, “We shall.”

The two exited the common room and made their way to the Great Hall, walking down the grand staircase together. People gaped up at the two of them. Ron’s grip on Harry’s arm tightened slightly.

“It’s okay,” Harry whispered, “let them look. It won’t change anything.”

Ron smiled back, “Yeah. You’re right,” he chuckled then, “look at Malfoy’s face. Looks like his father’s just kissed a Muggleborn.”

Harry laughed out loud at the shock across Malfoy’s face.

He looked and Ron and grinned mischievously, “Wanna do something that’ll really shock him?”

Ron’s expression mirrored his own, “Gladly.”

And when they shared their first kiss on the staircase, Malfoy's face looked paler than the white sheen of his hair.


End file.
